


Playing with Bottoms

by Saraste



Series: Season of Kink 2018 Bingo Card [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Rimming, Season of Kink 2018, Smut, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Sometimes you justhave tohave something in your bottom.





	Playing with Bottoms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the square "anal play" of my Season of Kink 2018 Bingo Card.
> 
> Beta'd by katajainen, thank you!

Draco shivered in anticipation, biting his lip in advance to keep back the moan he knew he was going to make, even when he knew full well from repeated pleasurable experience how much Harry liked hearing him, how it egged him on, drove him to give Draco all he had and then some.

A breath of air made Draco’s sphincter clench in anticipation, eager and waiting, already worked up by the earlier thorough cleaning which had been _very_ fastidious, possibly peppered with a little fantasizing over things to come. Steady fingers were holding onto the cheeks of his ass, spreading him open, anchoring him while at the same it revealed him to Harry's gaze.

He closed his eyes at the thought of Harry looking at his body, at his clenching hole which was begging to be played with, touched and filled, _spread._ Draco let go of his lip, pushing against Harry's hold wantonly as much as he could, asking with his body what he couldn't ask in words without sounding completely and utterly debauched. Not that he needed to ask now, because Harry wouldn't leave a job before he even began, would not leave Draco unsatisfied once he had him naked on their bed, writhing to be satisfied.

Draco lay impatiently on the crisp sheets, waiting. His cock was hard under him but he didn’t rut down against the sheets, instead letting the anticipation pool in his belly, it would make the pleasure that more potent when Harry finally put his mouth on him.

Hot breath ghosted on Draco’s twitching sphincter. A long, drawn-out moan quivered from his lips, a vocalisation of satisfied delight, as Harry’s wicked tongue _finally_ licked over his hole, slow and deliberate, making Draco’s whole body tingle.

His cock was aching now   ̶ it had been throbbing once he’d entered their bedroom earlier to see Harry lazily touching himself, green eyes smouldering at him and matching smirk for smirk when Draco had dropped his towel   ̶ but it was secondary to this; Harry's tongue touching him so intimately, hands holding him where Harry wanted him and where Draco very much wanted to be.

Draco’s body welcomed Harry's gently insistent tongue, licking over his hole until Draco thought he might resort to desperate begging, not just his breathless litany of whimpers and ‘ohh’ and ‘more.’ He gasped, body opening up easy as the tip of Harry's tongue finally pressed inside, making Draco shudder all over.

Harry's face pressed between Draco’s spread cheeks, fingers digging into pale skin as Harry really went for it, ate him out, sloppy, wet and eager.

Sometimes Draco wanted nothing but a mouth on him, sometimes he wanted more, so before he can give in, he was suddenly cold and empty save for hot breath on him as Harry asked, leaving his ass clenching: ‘Fingers?’

Draco drew in a shaky breath, thinking about fullness and those long dexterous fingers inside of him, of a mouth sucking at his rim just so while he is stretched open, maybe a careful nip of blunt teeth on the sensitive skin... ‘Yes.’ He sounded debauched, like he'd been fucking for days, and can’t find it in himself to care.

The air fizzed with a spark of magic as Harry's mouth returned where Draco needed him and a slick finger soon joined Harry’s tongue, slipping inside slow and careful, spreading his body open as Harry tongued his rim, knowing just what Draco had been thinking. One became two became three, scissoring and thrusting, crooking to rub at his prostate, making sparks dance behind Draco’s closed eyelids as he could never get the angle just so using his own fingers.

And it was enough and perfect and brilliant.

There was no begging, coaxing or cajoling, Harry simply gave Draco just what he wanted, what he _needed_ , knowing his body inside and out. A mouth, a wicked tongue and fingers, were enough to give Draco release, to make him come, head buried in a pillow, sheets damp under his body when he finally let go.

‘Draco…’

Draco was pliant and thoroughly sated, not caring that he was lying in a wet spot, he was too boneless to shift. But he wasn't a bad sport, wasn't selfish and knew what Harry was asking. Boneless as he was he wanted to see Harry as he gave him just that.

‘Let me roll over,’ and he did, hoping to be graceful but knowing he really flopped about like a wet fish, his limbs like cooked noodles, body still tingling and thoroughly relaxed, _well fucked_.

Harry's eyes on him were hungry once Draco had rolled over and he bent to lick Draco’s stomach clean, making his softening cock twitch half-heartedly. He let Harry arrange him, tuck a pillow under his hips. Draco’s thighs fell open for him without conscious thought and he looked at Harry from under half-lidded eyes.

‘Will you last?’ he asked, watching Harry slick himself up, seeing how angry-red his cock was, hearing the bitten-back gasp at the touch.

‘Not with you looking like that, I won't… do you even _know_ how you sounded like?’

Draco knew he was blushing, his cheeks heating, he stretched his arms to elongate his body and bent his left knee up, exposing himself better, making Harry whimper. Yes, he wanted Harry's cock inside him for himself too, wanted to feel even more filled, claimed. His mind strayed, looking at Harry's hand, a flash of thought, a debauched image of how it would feel if he got even more of that made his cock twitch again.

Harry noticed. ‘What are you thinking about now?’ He sounded almost cross but Draco knew it was because he was fighting not to come.

Draco stretched his head back, exposing his throat and spreading his legs wider. ‘Your whole hand in me.’

Harry groaned, gripping the base of his cock, he sounded almost pained.

Draco smiled and shifted his hips a little, looking at Harry with heated eyes. ‘Imagine your fingers opening me up, then you’d make a tight fist and I ---’

Harry shoved into him, hard, pushing Draco up on the bed, banging the bed-frame against the wall. Draco knew he could come a second time, himself, from Harry and his fantasies combined, could feel the spring coiling inside of him, even when he was now chasing Harry’s inevitable climax for him.

‘I’d take it so well,’ Draco bit his lips as Harry grabbed at his thighs hard enough to bruise his pale skin, Harry whimpered and was looking at Draco with a mix of pleading on his face, ‘it would feel so good, just _imagine_ the sounds I’d make…’

Harry’s hips snapped hard against Draco’s ass as he came inside him quick and sounding absolutely ragged. Draco held him close, tenderly crooning endearments that were a world away from the dirty talk that had pushed Harry to his climax. He let Harry catch his breath and indulged in the decadent feeling of his now sticky and well-loved hole. Draco’s cock was ready for another go, but it could wait.

Eventually Harry moved enough to kiss Draco sloppily, indulging in that soft intimacy.

‘We’ll work up to it,’ Harry promised while he was still in Draco, stretched over him.

Draco shivered in delighted anticipation. ‘I'll hold you to that.’ Draco wriggled against Harry. ‘Help me with this?’

‘How can you be hard _again_?’ Harry said, mock-surprised, as it was an old inside joke.

‘Advantages of youth, dear,’ Draco crooned seductively, laughing inside. ‘Now move while you're still hard. Please?’

‘I'm not even two months older than you!’ Harry said dramatically, only shifting a little, smiling down at Draco.

‘Yes. _Move_.’

‘Anyone ever tell you that you get bossy when you want your way?’

But Harry did as Draco asked, one hand jacking Draco’s cock as he thrust into him. Draco came before Harry softened considerably, egging himself on with thoughts if Harry in him wrist deep, trusting in the promise that Harry would make it happen.

 

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone who cares to know: I'm planning on writing a sequel.


End file.
